


Superman

by StardustDragon



Category: Rooster Teeth/Achievement Hunter RPF
Genre: Brief homophobia, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-07-18
Updated: 2015-07-18
Packaged: 2018-04-10 00:48:15
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,361
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/4370858
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/StardustDragon/pseuds/StardustDragon
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Ryan is Gavin's Superman.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Superman

**Author's Note:**

> Superman - Joe Brooks
> 
> IF YOU ARE AFFILIATED IN ANY OFFICIAL CAPACITY WITH RT/AH/FH PLEASE DO NOT VIEW THIS CONTENT. YOU DO NOT HAVE MY PERMISSION TO USE MY CONTENT.

The soundtrack to their first official meeting is the sound of screeching tires. 

Ryan yanks the lanky stranger back onto the sidewalk, hands on his shoulders as the man stares at him in shock. When they’re face to face, Ryan realizes exactly who it is he’s standing in front of- the customer from his coffee shop that he’s had a crush on for months. Shit. 

Shaking off his thoughts, he asks the man if he’s okay, but only gets a response after the blond’s headphones are removed. 

“You just bloody saved my life!” He remarks with the heavy accent that makes Ryan’s skin tingle. 

Ryan shakes his head. “It was nothing. Right place, right time and all that…” he trails off.

“Nonsense,” he says, staring at Ryan like he’s trying to figure him out. Once it seems he has his answer, he continues. “I’m Gavin.” 

Ryan struggles to reply with his brain yelling at him that he knows who this man is, knows exactly how he takes his coffee and that he bites his lower lip when he’s concentrating on his work. 

“R-Ryan,” he stutters when he remembers how to speak. 

“Listen,” Gavin says after a deep breath. “Can I take you for coffee or something? As thanks.” 

Ryan stares at him, trying to figure out if Gavin really doesn’t recognize the barista who has been getting his coffee for the last three months or if he’s just shaken up from the close call. He shrugs it off. 

“Okay.”

\--

They go somewhere different than Ryan’s shop, for which Ryan is grateful. He really doesn’t need his coworkers teasing him about having coffee with the man he can’t stop talking about. 

They spend hours talking once they realize they have similar interests. Gavin is into slow-motion cinematography, which he is almost constantly editing to get the best bits of his footage. Ryan is a computer geek who does lots of programming and has an interest in photography on the side. Since it’s his day off, he has his camera strapped to a bag over his shoulder. 

Gavin is a klutz, and Ryan’s seen him spill more coffee than not, but when he’s holding Ryan’s camera, he’s gentle, inspecting. 

“This is amazing, Rye,” he says with a slight tinge to his cheeks, realizing his excitement. 

Ryan is just as embarrassed, and hopes to whatever higher power that he’s transferred the couple of pictures of took of Gavin while he was working. 

When Gavin makes no comment, Ryan sighs in relief. 

“You’re really good,” Gavin says as he hands the camera back. 

“Thank you. I’d, um. I’d love to see some of your work sometime.” 

“Sure,” Gavin smiles, like he’s surprised Ryan’s interested. “I’ll come by later this week?” 

Ryan returns his smile. “Sounds good.” 

\--

A newbie barista makes Gavin’s coffee the next time he comes in because Ryan is in the back unloading supplies. She’s still learning where everything is and adds a shot of a toffee nut syrup. 

Ryan hears the crash from the back, hears people yelling, and rushes to the front of the shop. 

Gavin is on the ground with his hand clutched around his throat, gasping for breath. Ryan drops to his knees next to him, rooting around in Gavin’s bag until he hits the jackpot and pulls out an Epi-Pen. 

Grasping it in his fist, he pulls off the blue cap and jams it into Gavin’s thigh, holding it. 

“Gav, do we need to call 911?” He asks softly, watching the man for a reaction as he drops the Epi-Pen next to him on the ground. Gavin gives him a weak nod and looks at a patron who already has her phone out. She hands it to him. 

“911, what’s your emergency?”  
\--

“Can you stop this…pattern of saving my life?” Gavin jokes as a doctor listens to his heart with a stethoscope.

“No can-do. Besides, this is only twice. That hardly constitutes a pattern,” Ryan laughs from where he’s sitting in a chair near the exam table. 

“Mr. Free, you’re good to go. Come back if you have any problems.” 

They both thank the ER doctor and head outside. 

\--

They are officially a couple a week later. 

Lindsay wins the betting pool, and when Ryan finds out, he makes her split it with him. 

He pays for their next date with the same money, and Gavin laughs so hard he snorts when Ryan tells him. 

Ryan thinks it’s adorable and leans over the counter in the tiny diner to kiss him. 

It’s late when they finally leave, and they’re in such high spirits they don’t notice the burly man follow them out. He catches them on an unlit street and grabs Gavin, shoving him to the ground. 

“Fucking queers.” 

When his coworkers ask about his bandaged knuckles and black eye the next day, he’ll tell them it wasn’t anything serious, that he and Gavin are both okay. 

He won’t mention the punch the guy landed on him or the fact that Ryan broke the skin on his knuckles from punching the asshole multiple times. 

Gavin kisses the bruise every day until it’s like it was never there. 

“My Superman,” he’s taken to calling Ryan. 

(Lindsay calls Michael her Batman every time they’re all together just to tease them.)

\--

Ryan is staying at Gavin’s apartment when the fire starts. Gavin had invited him in for ‘coffee’, and…how could Ryan refuse? 

According to the firemen, it was one of the neighbors who left their oven on. Though smoke is filling up the apartment, Ryan sees the bags sitting on the table and, in a sudden moment of clarity, grabs them and runs. 

The building will have to be rebuilt, and Gavin needs a new wardrobe…but when he realizes that Ryan saved his camera equipment, he throws his arms around Ryan’s shoulders and nearly sobs. 

“Thank you, thank you, thank you,” he mumbles into Ryan’s neck. Ryan hugs him tightly back and just thanks whatever higher power that they’re both alive. 

They get a ride back to Ryan’s apartment from Michael, since Ryan’s keys were in the apartment. Michael slides the spare key to Ryan’s door off his keyring and hands it over. 

Michael follows them inside, placing his phone on the table. “Here, until you can get a replacement,” he says to the both of them. “Make whatever calls you need to. I’ll come back in the morning and we can go get your car, Ryan.” 

Ryan walks him back to the door after Michael is sure they’re going to be okay. “Thanks again, Michael,” he comments quietly. 

Michael shrugs. “It’s what friends are for.” Ryan shakes his head. 

“Friends offer condolences. You’ve done much more.” Silence stretches on and Ryan clears his throat, realizing Michael probably doesn’t know what to say. “Anyway, um. We’ll see you in the morning.” 

Michael nods and Ryan locks the door behind him. 

Gavin’s fingers are tapping anxiously against the counter in Ryan’s kitchen, and Ryan realizes he’s just as energized as Ryan is. 

Ryan watches him for a long moment before speaking up. “Wanna play video games until we pass out?”

Gavin gives him a small smile. “Yeah. I’m gonna steal your clothes, though.” 

Ryan heads into the living room, holding back a sarcastic comment about making Gavin walk around half-naked until they can buy him new clothes. Gavin has a couple of outfits at Ryan’s place, but nothing to sleep in. 

His breath stutters when he sees Gavin in his hoodie and a pair of pajama pants a few minutes later. The sleeves hang past his hands and the pants are loosely resting on his hips. Ryan realizes in this moment that he wants to spend the rest of his life with Gavin. 

He keeps this thought to himself for a later date and reaches out a hand to pull Gavin to the couch with him. Gavin leans into his chest and eventually falls asleep during a round of Mario Kart. A glance at the clock reveals it’s nearly four in the morning. He finishes the race and shuts off the console, listening to Gavin’s breathing in the sudden quiet of the room. 

Once he’s sure Gavin is asleep, he carries him to the bedroom and lays him underneath the covers, selfishly loving the way his partner curls into Ryan’s pillow. 

He heads for the kitchen and brews himself some coffee, knowing he won’t be sleeping tonight. 

\--

Gavin finds him cheek-down to the counter around ten am, when Michael’s phone is ringing loudly on the table. Ryan picks his head up with a startled sound, looking around like he doesn’t realize where he is for a moment. He relaxes when he realizes he’s at home and nothing is on fire. 

“Alright, assholes. I’m heading over, are you ready?” 

\--

After they get Ryan’s car, their first stop is to Gavin’s bank so he can get cash and a replacement card. They are sympathetic to his situation and print him a new one on the spot. 

He buys enough clothes to get him through a couple of weeks without washing (probably) and a new cell phone for each of them, and they head back to Ryan’s apartment to make the rest of the necessary calls to get his cards and things replaced. 

They drop Michael’s phone off at the apartment he shares with Lindsay on the way and Michael wishes them luck. 

Ryan has to return to work the next day, but he leaves the key with Gavin and knows he will make himself comfortable. 

\--

He finds Gavin looking at apartment ads when he comes home from work a week later. 

“You can stay with me as long as you want, you know.” 

Gavin shrugs and looks guilty. “I just don’t want to mooch off of you forever, Ryan.” 

Ryan smiles and kisses Gavin’s temple. “You’re not mooching. Besides, it’s only been a week, and I like having you here.” 

“You do?” Gavin sounds genuinely surprised. 

“Of course I do, Gav.” There’s a long pause as Ryan rummages in the fridge for something to make for dinner. “You, um. You don’t necessarily need to find a new apartment,” he says quietly, hoping that if Gavin doesn’t want to he’ll just pretend he never heard Ryan. 

But there’s silence from behind him, and when he turns around he finds Gavin standing very close. The Brit stands on his tiptoes with a small smile on his face and kisses Ryan. 

“We’ll see, okay? Maybe this’ll be a good test run.”

Ryan smiles in return and goes about making dinner. 

\--

Two months later and Gavin still hasn’t found a new place. Ryan doesn’t mind- in fact, they work well together. 

Ryan has an interview for a computer company about thirty minutes away, so he kisses Gavin goodbye and gets in his car. 

He never makes it to the interview. A major intersection light malfunctions and both directions have the green light. The driver of the other car slams into Ryan’s and before he can even yell, he blacks out. 

\--

Gavin is called nearly an hour later because the hospital couldn’t get Ryan’s medical records to find his emergency contacts. He calls Michael to bring him there and finds Ryan bruised and battered, but alive. His leg is broken, he has some cracked ribs, and a black eye. Gavin waits by his bedside until he wakes up. 

“Superman doesn’t get hurt,” are the first words out of Ryan’s mouth, startling Gavin from the game he’s playing on his phone to distract him. 

“What?” 

“Superman doesn’t get hurt,” Ryan says again, slower, like he really wants Gavin to understand. 

“Oh,” he says after a minute. “You- your… Ryan, you’ll always be my Superman, you mong.” 

Ryan huffs a laugh, then winces when it jostles his ribs. He reaches out for Gavin’s hand, smiling when their fingers tangle together. 

“I want to tell you something, Ryan.” Ryan’s hand tightens around his, and he looks worried. “I’ve liked you since before you stopped that car from hitting me. I’d had a crush on you for months, and I spent the walk to the shop cursing myself for asking you out for coffee. Like you didn’t get enough of that at work,” he scoffs. 

“I knew who you were, too. My coworkers wouldn’t stop teasing me whenever you came in the shop.”

“You seemed nervous when we got coffee so I didn’t want to tell you I saw the pictures you took of me.” 

Ryan’s heartbeat spikes for a brief moment, loud in the large space of the room. 

“I thought it was really sweet,” Gavin continues, eyes wide as he thinks something might be wrong.

“Oh.” Ryan drops his head down onto the pillow. “Okay, good. Then you probably won’t find the rest of them creepy.” 

Gavin laughs, bright and happy. “What I’m trying to say is that… I want to stay. I want to move in for real and wake up with you in the morning and go to bed with you at night.”

“I want all of that and more. I love you, Gavin.”

“I love you, too, Rye.”

\--

Two years later, Gavin’s propensity to accidents hasn’t really gone away, but Ryan’s always there to catch him. 

It’s their wedding day, and Gavin is so nervous he trips as he steps up to the altar. Ryan’s hands are shaking with excitement and nerves and he catches Gavin by the arm and tells him that he tripped when he walked up, too. 

Gavin grins at him and kisses him softly. Their families chuckle when the Minister clears her throat. 

\--

“The grooms may now kiss.”

\--

The flight to their honeymoon took forever, but Ryan and Gavin can’t wait to get up to their room. They’re both in their tuxes still, and Gavin jumps on the bed, patting the bed with a laugh. 

Ryan rips the white shirt of his tux open, revealing a blue Superman t-shirt. 

Gavin laughs so hard he snorts and is still laughing even as Ryan climbs onto the bed with him. 

“I love you,” Ryan mumbles against Gavin’s lips. 

“I love you, too, Superman.”


End file.
